


Blame it on the flash

by Historymaker99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, Flash - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Future Fic, Future Kid, Past Fic, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: A girl shows up in star labs and Barry has to take her to meet the past versions of her parents but who exactly are her parents? Be in for a shock!





	Blame it on the flash

“Who is this” melody heard a voice say as she opens her eyes. As she looks around it seems she's in some sort of infirmary. Staring at her is…. no way it can't be! “Uncle Barry”? “How do you know my name I've never met you before”. “Wait what year is it” she asks sounding panicky. “Uh 2017”? “No it can't be I'm in the past”! “Wait seriously what year are you from”? “2038”. 

3 more people then walk in. “Barry is she up yet”? “Yes iris”. “That's aunt iris”! “You're aunt Caitlyn”! “No way you have to be uncle Cisco with long hair”. “She's from the future” Barry says. “Wait I cut my hair” Cisco asks shocked. Caitlyn whacks his arm. “Focus”! “So this is star labs from the past” melody whispers. “So who are your parents maybe we know them” iris says. “I-I can't say but they aren't here in central city”. 

Suddenly an alarm rings and everyone rushes to team flash headquarters. “Someone's trying to message us on screen” Caitlyn says. She turns it on and two people are seen a guy and a girl. “Hi” the guy says rubbing the back of his neck. “I'm Barry well from the future”. “And I'm iris”. “Aunt iris uncle Barry” melody cries running to the screen. “Melody are you okay sweetie” iris asks. “Yeah I am i met your younger selves don't worry I haven't” said anything. “Your dad is going to kill us” future Barry says. “Us iris” says her voice raising. “Barry he's going to kill you you're the one who was supposed to watch her and now you've accidentally sent our godchild back in time”! 

“Wait we finally get married” past iris says. “Oops” future Barry and iris say. “No we're engaged” past barry says. “We just haven't gotten married yet”. “Mom and dad used to tell me the story of how you guys had a double wedding” Melody says. “So who are her parents” past iris asks. “We can't say” future Barry says. “But just know her father is very protective over her”. “Her mother is just as bad” iris says. “Listen take Melody to star city her family is there and I know it's risky but Barry we may have to tell them so kaitlyn can get home”. Barry sighs. “Melody tell them your full name and parents then they'll understand why we're in so much trouble”. Melody turns to look at past Barry iris Cisco and Caitlyn. “My full name is Melody queen and I'm the daughter of Oliver queen and felicity smoak-queen”.

“Oh you two are screwed” Cisco says to the future couple. “I knew those two would end up married” iris says. Suddenly two more people come into view behind Barry and iris. “Who are you talking to”? “Dad” Melody cries. Oliver and felicity hurry over to the screen. “Melody wait where are you” felicity asks. “Uh the past”? “Barry you said you'd watch her” Oliver yells. “Uh we have to go” future Barry says. Future felicity turns to the screen. “Melody go to star city find me and your father Barry go with her to convince them she's not lying and Melody be safe sweetie”. “Bye” Melody says sadly. 

On the train ride to star city Melody tries her hardest not to cry. They reached the station and Barry turns to her. “Don't worry we'll get you back to your own time I promise”. Barry calls Oliver and tells him to meet him at the lair with felicity. When they reach the club Melody smiles a bit.” At Least the lair is still in the same place” she says. She follows Barry down into the basement. “Who's that” Oliver says warily when he spots Melody. “She's from the future” Barry says. “Caitlyn got a call from people she knows I'm the future and they said to bring her to felicity and they said she could help get her back”. “Her parents have put all their faith in you” Barry says. “Well no pressure” felicity says with a chuckle. A tear comes to Melody’s eye. “Hey what's wrong” felicity asks. “I miss my family” she sobs. “I want to go on night patrols with my dad and I want to geek out on Doctor who with my mom”. “Hey you can watch Doctor who with me” felicity says with a smile. “Th-thanks m- felicity”. “Who are your parents” Oliver asks. “Can I tell them Barry” asks Melody. He nods. “It might help the situation”. “Well first of all I'm 18 years old” Melody says turning back to Oliver and felicity. “My full name is Melody queen and Oliver queen and felicity smoak-queen are my parents”.

Olivers and felicity's faces turn bright red. “W-wait you mean I'm your mom” felicity gasps. Melody nods. “Why do I let you on patrol” Oliver asks. “I can shoot arrows you trained me to help you protect star city”. “How did you get here” felicity asks. “Well we were visiting star labs and well Barry was supposed to watch me because I have a tendency of running off and well I may have been fiddling with star labs unfinished time machine”. “Maybe the legends could help” felicity says to Oliver. “Do you still have the wave rider communicator” Oliver asks. She nods and connects it to the computer. After waiting a few minutes the screen lights up and on screen are the legends of tomorrow.

“What do you need” Sara lance asks. “It's been awhile” Oliver says. “Well” felicity starts. “We have someone from the future she has gotten stuck here and we need your help to get her home”. Melody walks close to the screen. “What's your name” Sara asks Melody. “You can tell them who you are” Barry says. “We can trust them”. “My name's Melody queen”. “Wait your oliver's daughter” Sara asks. Melody nods. “Who's your mother” ray palmer asks. “Felicity smoak-queen”. “Wait seriously”? Melody nods. “Well anything for a friend” Sara says with a smile. 

They head to the outskirts of town where Sara has brought the wave rider. “You ready” sara asks her. Melody nods and turns back to Oliver felicity and Barry. “Thanks you guys it was really nice meeting you all”. “Although you will meet me in another 3 years”. Felicity pales and Oliver blushed. Sara laughs. “Cmon kid let's get you home”. 

Sara drops Melody off in front of star labs in the year 2038. “Guys I'm home” she yells running inside. She stops when she sees her mom and dad with angry looks covering their faces. “S-sorry” she says. “I snuck away from Barry and iris”. Felicity runs over and hugs Melody. “It's okay” she whispers. “Your father and I are just glad you're safe”. Oliver walks over and gives his wife and daughter a tight hug. “As long as you've learned your lesson then we won't punish you” Oliver says. “Well one thing's for sure” says Melody. “I'll never use technology without permission again that's for sure”.


End file.
